


Where The Embers Burn (We Will Always Be)

by lfg1986



Series: By The Firelight's Glow [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: 15 years after the Christmas that changed their lives, Timmy, Armie and the kids return to Timmy's cousin's cabin one more time to share a family holiday together they will never forget.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: By The Firelight's Glow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802371
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	Where The Embers Burn (We Will Always Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So just a point of note, when I finished BTFG over a year ago, I had always had it in my mind that I wanted to return to this universe someday. And then I got busy with other multi-chapter fics, and life got crazy, etc. But then an opportunity recently arose that gave me the perfect excuse to return to this story and check in on how our boys were doing 15 years into the future (technically 14 years since the epilogue of BTFG). And I had a blast immersing myself back into these versions of the characters again and imagining their lives together at 38 and 47 years old.
> 
> So all that being said, this "tag" was commissioned as a part of the Fandom Activist Coalition's attempt to help the Black Lives Matter movement. If you want to know more about the project and what all it entails, please check out my tumblr page at [lfg1986](https://lfg1986.tumblr.com/post/621913840932864001/fic-for-a-cause) to read all about what other fandom creators are doing to help this amazing cause.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it for you all! <333

The sound of the car door slamming a few yards behind him made Timmy turn around to look back at his 16 year old stepson with a weary sigh. It had been three weeks since he told the kids that they would be coming up to the cabin for Christmas break, and while that news was usually met with excitement and enthusiasm, this year was different because it happened to coincide with Ford’s as-yet-unmentioned plans to go on a ski trip with his friends. Timmy had been prepared to let him off the hook for their family trip this once, but Armie had insisted he spend the time with them. So their past three weeks had consisted of non-stop bargaining and pleading, which all led up to a huge blow up between Ford and Armie that morning, followed by four hours of the silent treatment on the drive up from the city.

Timmy was tempted to say something as Ford stomped past him, full scowl on his face as he trampled up the few stairs to the cabin door, but he caught sight of Armie’s “just leave it” expression as he made his way up from the car with an armful of bags.

Trying not to let Ford’s surly mood ruin the first vacation he’s had in he couldn’t even remember how long, Timmy hoisted his bag higher over his shoulder and finished the trek up to the front door, several inches of freshly fallen snow crunching under his boots.

When the door swung open to the cabin that had been like another home to them for the last 15 years, all of the stress and irritation melted away when he saw the giant Christmas tree all lit up and waiting for them, just like always.

After that first year, it had become practically a tradition to spend Christmas at Timmy’s cousin’s cabin in upstate New York with the kids. It was the place Ford broke his first bone when he slipped on a patch of ice when running down the front steps too fast and landed hard on his arm. And it was where Harper had her first kiss – one of the local boys who she’d met while skating on the lake, and Armie had invited him over for dinner to “get to know him”. Timmy had been doing the dishes when he’d looked out the window just as the boy leaned in to kiss Harper as they were saying goodnight. It had taken all of Timmy’s strength to keep Armie from breaking _his_ arm when he’d broken Harper’s heart the following week by kissing another girl on the lake in front of everyone.

They’d had many great Christmases at the cabin, but when Armie had switched his career focus from acting to directing a few years ago, and with the kids becoming teenagers and their lives in general just being a lot more hectic, it hadn’t been possible to make the trip. The last time they had gone was 4 years ago, but when Jeff had called him a couple months ago to tell him that they were going to put the cabin up for sale after the new year, he knew they needed to make the trip one more time. Armie had agreed instantly, noting with a hint of wistfulness that made Timmy ache that he could use the break and return to simpler times. And as he looked around the spacious cabin now, it was like no time had passed at all.

A delicate hand landed on his arm and a soft pair of lips pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m really glad you brought us back here, papa. I’ve missed this place.” He smiled warmly as Harper swept past him and into the cabin, long sandy hair flowing out from under her beanie and falling perfectly over her puffy ski jacket.

“Wait for meeee!” A high-pitched wail erupted from behind him and he turned back to see his nine year old daughter, Adelaide, bounding across the snow towards him.

Letting out a quiet chuckle, his heart warmed at the sight. “Don’t worry, Addy, we’re not going anywhere without you.” She reached him a few seconds later and latched onto his side, hugging him tightly as her eyes lit up at the sight of the tree and all the lights around the inside of the living room area.

“Wow, it’s so pretty!” She seemed to forget all about Timmy then, racing inside to check out the place. She’d only been five the last time they were there, and the only thing she remembers is how cold the snow was and how she’d rather be back in sunny California. Timmy had teased that maybe she was actually Armie’s daughter, because Armie always griped about the cold after about the third day.

Another hand landed on the small of his back, this one big and warm and familiar, and Timmy found himself automatically leaning back into its touch. “It’s like another world up here, isn’t it? Like our own little safe haven away from all the other craziness of life.”

Timmy nodded in agreement, something unwinding in him that had been pulled too tightly for too long. It did feel like their own little world here, one where miracles could happen and love is the only thing that mattered. He turned his head and leaned up, meeting Armie’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling back and smiling widely. “Well, let’s not waste a minute of our time here then. Especially if it’s the last time.”

He saw something cross Armie’s face, but it was gone too quickly to be sure of what it meant. But then Armie was taking a deep breath and smiling down at him, taking one of Timmy’s hands in his own as they stepped over the threshold and into the cabin.

The kids had already spread out, claiming their respective rooms. Jeff had done a bit of work on the cabin since they were there last, redoing the kitchen and adding a third bedroom, but everything else was exactly as he remembered. Addy had found the game closet and was going through the array of board games that had been neatly stacked on the shelves. Ford had locked himself in his bedroom, and Harper was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

Armie grabbed the bulk of the bags and disappeared into the master bedroom. Timmy took a few steps into the main room, eyes sweeping over every corner, images of their past years here together flashing in his mind. He was going to miss having this place to escape to, but he was determined to make their last Christmas here the best one yet.

When Armie emerged a minute later, he had a soft smile on his face. “Remembering the good old days?”

Timmy’s lips twitched up in a matching smile, warmth pooling in his belly when he thought back to how everything that happened that first year had led to the happiest 15 years of his life. “Something like that.”

The smile on Armie’s face grew wider. “Me too.” And then he was leaning in for a kiss, soft, full lips connecting with his in a way that had become as natural as breathing over the years. 

A quiet giggle floated over from behind them, and Timmy broke away to find Addy looking at them with beaming eyes. They both broke out into embarrassed chuckles, Timmy’s face going red at having been caught by his ever-curious daughter. “Why don’t you go unpack the bags in the bedroom, I’m gonna go grab some wood and get the fire going.” Armie’s husky voice whispered in his ear, and a shiver ran down Timmy’s spine at the sound. He nodded wordlessly, melting into the feeling of Armie’s hand caressing his shoulders for a few seconds before they were gone again.

Making his way into the bedroom, he found their bags and started putting things into drawers and the closet, and putting their toiletries in the bathroom. When he was finished, he sat down on the bed with a sigh, starting to feel the weight of the months of non-stop work finally ease a bit. He laid back on the mattress, feeling the soft comforter beneath him, and figured he would just rest for a few minutes until Armie came back to find him.

When he opened his eyes next, the sun was much lower in the sky, casting a golden glow into the room through the open curtains. Pushing himself off the bed, he went in search of Armie. But before he could get too far, he bumped into Harper as she was coming out of her own room, pulling her heavy coat on and holding her gloves in her hands. “Going somewhere?”

Harper’s face broke out into a wide smile. “Yeah, I’m taking Ford and Addy to the movies in town. They’re playing Home Alone for their classic movie night, and I thought it would be cool for them to see it on the big screen. Plus,” her smile morphed into a more conspiratorial smirk, “I thought you and dad might like a bit of time alone. I know it can be hard to come by these days.”

The fact that he got incredibly lucky in the step-kid department has never been lost on him, and this was just another shining example of that. Letting out a grateful sigh, he pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “You’re an actual angel, you know that?”

When he pulled back, Harper’s eyes are sparkling with glee. “Yeah, I know. Just remember that when my tuition is due next semester.” She winked, and Timmy let out a bark of laughter.

“Will do.” He watched as she grinned wide and scurried off down the hall, grabbing the car keys off the hook and whisking out the door.

He was still chuckling quietly as he rounded the corner of the hallway to find Armie sitting on the couch, pouring over the script pages for his latest movie he was directing that were spread out all over the coffee table in front of him, seemingly completely unaware of anything else happening in the room.

Padding across the room quietly, socked feet helping to keep from revealing his presence to his totally engrossed husband, his lips twisted up in an impish smile as he inched up behind Armie. When he reached his destination, he bent over the back of the couch and let his hands slide down over Armie’s sweater-clad shoulders and chest, pressing his nose into the soft hairs on the side of his head – which had just a hint of grey starting to grow in – and placing a gentle kiss just behind his ear.

“Whatcha up to, sexy?”

Armie barely flinched at the feeling of Timmy’s embrace, having long since gotten used to Timmy’s penchant for snuggling at all available opportunities. The rumble of his answering chuckle that reverberated against his face still made Timmy’s heart skip a beat, though. “Just trying to make any kind of sense of how I can shoot this movie without going massively over-budget.”

Timmy’s hands slid lower and he started nibbling at Armie’s earlobe. “Mmmm, sounds thrilling.”

An amused huff escaped from Armie’s throat. “It would be, if I could figure out how to do it.”

Timmy just hummed in response, clearly needing to be a bit more forward for Armie to take the hint. “You know, the kids aren’t here. They left to go see a movie in town. All three of them. Which means we are…” He paused to curl his fingers under the hem of Armie’s sweater, lightly scratching at his bare belly. “…all alone, for the next couple of hours.” Licking along the shell of Armie’s ear, he punctuated his point by biting down hard on his earlobe.

The resulting shudder that went through Armie’s body and the way his breath quickened at Timmy’s words was more satisfying than he could ever have imagined. The knowledge that, even 15 years later, he could still have that kind of effect on Armie sent waves of excitement through his own body.

Armie cleared his throat and reached one hand down to tangle with Timmy’s as it traced along the waistband of his pants. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmmm” Timmy moved his head lower, finding a particularly sensitive spot on Armie’s neck and sucking gently on it.

“Well then, fuck the movie.” Armie’s growled heatedly, and before Timmy knew what was happening, a giant hand wrapped tightly around his forearm and yanked, hard, sending him scrambling over the back of the couch and crashing down onto Armie’s lap, knees missing Armie’s groin by mere inches.

Armie wasn’t the least bit phased, though, barely missing a beat before grabbing Timmy’s face with both hands and pulling him in for a heated kiss. After a few seconds, Armie began twisting them both around so they eventually settled into a more reclined position, Armie on his back and Timmy stretched out on top of him. When Armie finally released his face and he broke away to come up for air, Timmy let out a breathy laugh. “Well, I was _hoping_ you were gonna fuck something else.” He bit his lip and gave Armie his best sultry look.

The way Armie’s eyes darkened with lust sent a flare of heat shooting right to his dick, which was already half hard. “Oh, that’s the plan.”

Timmy almost choked on his own tongue, suddenly so desperate for Armie to be inside him he physically ached. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Hands scrambling to hike up Armie’s sweater and the thin t-shirt underneath, he grunted in frustration when they wouldn’t move in the way he wanted, trapped under Armie’s solid body weight. “Uh, a little help here?” He huffed impatiently, which just made Armie grin at him in amusement before finally leaning up enough to yank the offending articles off and throw them somewhere behind the couch.

“Happy now?”

Timmy answered by rocking forward enough to claim Armie’s lips in a searing kiss, running his hands up the newly revealed flesh of Armie’s stomach and chest, still in great shape and beautifully tanned from being on location in Africa for a few weeks before Christmas break. “Mmm, getting there.” Scooting back along Armie’s legs, he popped the button on Armie’s fly and dragged the zipper down before quickly hopping off so he could pull the pants completely down and off, along with Armie’s boxer briefs, leaving him with nothing left but miles of delicious skin that Timmy couldn’t wait to run his tongue over.

He started to strip himself in a similarly quick fashion, but Armie shot up and reached a hand out to stop him, grabbing Timmy’s hand before it could shove his own pants down. “Wait wait, slow down. We have time, right?” Timmy’s whole body was thrumming with the need for Armie to take him, but he forced himself to give a shaky nod. “Ok good, let’s slow it down and really enjoy it. We hardly ever get to do that anymore.”

Timmy blew out a long breath, knowing Armie was right. Forcing himself to calm down, he went willingly when Armie pulled him by his beltloops to be standing just inches from Armie’s face. Armie gently pushed his shirt up and nuzzled into his stomach, pressing tiny kisses around his belly button and giving a playful nip before moving back again. He slowly pushed the shirt up higher, mouth following the path of newly uncovered skin until finally he slipped the material over Timmy’s head and let it fall to the ground behind him.

Timmy sighed in pleasure as Armie’s fingers skimmed up and down his sides a few times before finally settling on the fly of his jeans just as his mouth once again found his belly, tongue tracing over the sensitive skin there. His own hands found their way to Armie’s shoulder, holding on to keep himself upright as Armie employed several techniques that would have his knees buckling before too long.

Somewhere amidst the licking and sucking and biting, Armie managed to pop the button on his fly and drag the zipper down, bringing both hands up to tuck inside the waistband and push them agonizingly slowly down his legs until finally they were pooled at his feet. By that time, he was already in a state of utter bliss that he almost forgot he had to step out of them, but thankfully Armie patiently guided him before he tripped over himself. 

And then he was being pulled back to lay on the couch, once again covering Armie’s body with his own, only now there was nothing between them and it felt like every inch of him was on fire with the heat radiating from Armie’s skin and binding itself to his own.

Armie’s mouth found his once more, and they shared a long, languorous kiss as their bodies melted into each other, finding a slow rhythm of building pleasure that was almost enough to drive Timmy crazy, and yet he could happily stay there for hours. When he finally pulled back, panting quietly and slightly lightheaded from lack of air, he nuzzled into the crook of Armie’s neck to catch his breath for a minute. “Fuck, this feels so nice. I’ve missed being with you like this.”

Armie’s fingers carded through his hair slowly before sliding down over his back, palm flattening out just under his shoulder blades. “Me too. But then I’m not the one who’s always in a rush to finish.” The hint of teasing was clear in Armie’s voice, and Timmy raised his head to glare down at his husband. “Yeah well, I’d really rather not have to explain our sex life to Addy, or even what sex _is_ for that matter. Not yet anyway.”

Armie’s head twitched to the side and he gave Timmy a quizzical look. “Wait, she doesn’t know what sex is yet?”

Timmy’s face twisted into an expressing of complete horror. “Of course not, she’s _nine_!”

Armie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he narrowed his eyes again in suspicion. “Are you sure? I could have sworn she was at least 13 by now.”

The shock of Armie’s initial assertion ebbed away, leaving behind an overwhelming fondness for the man he’s lucky enough to call his in its wake. “Nope, afraid not. It just seems that way because she’s a genius and knows more than most 13 year olds. Just hopefully _not_ about sex.”

Armie snickered and reached up to brush a rogue curl behind Timmy’s ear. “Well, genius is in her genes, so it’s really no surprise.”

The unexpected compliment caused an eruption of love and gratitude to flood his entire body, mixing with the heat and desire that had already been pooling low in his belly, ready to ignite into an inferno at any second. He moved his head back down, placing his lip right beside Armie’s ear and gave a low murmur. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

At Armie’s breathy, “Fuck,” Timmy nipped along his jaw before slowly moving down along his neck, then further to his chest, tongue slipping out to swirl in the matted bit of chest hair on his right peck before finally attaching his entire mouth to Armie’s peaked nipple and sucking hard.

Armie responded by arching his back into the sensation and muttering another string of expletives, and Timmy was all too happy to give the same treatment to the other nipple after he finished with the first. Armie’s fingers tangled in his hair, twisting in the thick strands as a way to ground himself while Timmy continued to work his way slowly down his body, stopping every so often to give more attention to the spots Timmy knew drove Armie crazy, before finally taking him in his mouth. The sound of Armie’s moans above him were the most beautiful symphony he’d ever heard, and he was determined to never let it end.

After a minute he pulled off, feeling the weight of his own hard cock between his legs and knowing he needed more friction. Crawling back up Armie’s body, he laid his full weight over his and began gently rutting against him, allowing their cocks to slide over one another, creating the most delicious friction and bringing their pleasure to new heights. Armie’s mouth sealed itself over his with a sinful moan as they moved together for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being connected from head to toe.

But after a while, Timmy ached to feel Armie filling him up in the way that made him feel loved and wanted more than anything else in the world. He broke away from their kiss and slid his mouth close to Armie’s ear again. “I want to feel you.”

Timmy felt Armie’s breath hitch a half-second before he moaned his assent, and it took all of Timmy’s willpower to not slam himself down over Armie’s dick that very instant, the need for Armie to be inside him suddenly so strong he could barely breathe. Armie’s hands instinctively found themselves traveling down the expanse of Timmy’s smooth back and over the swell of his ass, cupping his cheeks in his palms and gently kneading the soft flesh. Timmy sighed in relief and panted against Armie’s neck as Armie began spreading his cheeks apart in slow-moving circles, farther and farther apart until finally one long finger slid between his crack and rubbed gently around the outside of his entrance.

The desperate mewling sound he made at the contact would have been embarrassing if it were with anyone else, but with Armie, there was no need. They’d seen each other at their most vulnerable, and given up any pretense of needing to hide. It was one of the things he loved most about their relationship – total and complete faith that the other would take care of them without hesitation or judgment.

“Lube’s in the side pocket of my computer bag.”

Timmy had long since stopped questioning the random places Armie had stashes of lube, more than happy to reap the benefits of Armie always being prepared to take him at a moment’s notice practically anywhere. This didn’t even crack the top ten weirdest places he’d kept lube.

Scrambling off the couch, he reached for the bag and dug into the correct pocket, easily fishing out the small tube and wasting no time in returning to the couch and straddling Armie’s legs as he placed the tube in Armie’s open palm. Once Timmy was settled, Armie squeezed out a generous amount of the liquid, motioning for Timmy to lean forward so Armie had a better angle.

The first touch of Armie’s slick finger against his whole made him cry out in pleasure, having to stop himself from pushing back onto it to speed up the process. But then Armie pressed a soft kiss into his hair to soothe him, and he immediately relaxed and allowed Armie to take the lead.

Armie prepared him with the practiced expertise that came with being together with someone for 15 years, knowing exactly where to press to make Timmy convulse with pleasure, and how far to stretch before Timmy was ready for his cock. And when the moment came, Timmy sank down, eliciting twin moans from both of them.

Armie let Timmy set the initial pace, only guiding him to slow down a couple times when he began to get frantic. Timmy leaned forward to kiss Armie, starting slow and gentle and evolving into heated and desperate as they both tumbled toward their release. It felt like it took hours, Timmy’s entire body on fire with the feeling of Armie moving inside him, connecting their bodies and souls in the way that had felt right since the very first time.

When Timmy’s climax hit, he panted and moaned into Armie’s mouth as he shot his load between them, Armie pulling him close as his own orgasm approached with gaining speed. The feeling of Armie filling him to the brim moments later was the pinnacle of pleasure for Timmy, more so than even his own orgasm. He peppered Armie’s face with tiny kisses as they both came down from their highs, sated and happy.

After a couple minutes, Armie wiped a sweaty curl from Timmy forehead and pressed a soft kiss there. “Fuck, we really need to do that more often. I’ll soundproof the walls if need be.”

Timmy snorted a laugh before licking up a bead of sweat that was rolling down the side of Armie’s neck. “Deal.”

When they had regained enough strength to move again, they took a shower together, lingering under the spray for long minutes as they washed every inch of other each and kissed lazily. Timmy couldn’t help but think of the first time they took a shower together here, the morning after their first time and everything had been new and uncertain. But Armie had told him that the only place he wanted to be was right there, with him. And that had been everything he’d needed to hear.

Now, everywhere his eyes fell, he saw another memory of their years spent at the cabin. It had been the place of so many important moments in their lives together, and he hated the thought of losing that connection to some random person who won’t understand the significance of why there was a chip of wood missing from the bedpost or why one of the drawers of the dresser in the spare room smelled faintly of peanut butter.

It was hours later when Timmy heard the front door of the cabin open and the sound of quiet laughter wafted through the air. He’d fallen asleep snuggled half on top of Armie on the couch, the fire crackling quietly in front of them. The voices seemed to cut off abruptly, followed by a bit of hushed whispering and shuffling feet as his kids made their way into their respective rooms for the night, leaving him and Armie alone to remain cuddled up together in peace. He smiled to himself and once again thanked the universe for granting him the best kids in the world.

By the afternoon of their second day, Ford’s mood had improved significantly, finally giving into the fun family atmosphere when Addy asked him to help her build a snowman. She’d brought out the puppy eyes that she’d inherited directly from Timmy, and he was all too aware of how irresistible those were, having been on both the giving _and_ receiving end of them many times. Everyone ended up chipping in to help, and once the snowman was completed, Harper ended up launching the most epic snowball fight that the Hammer-Chalamet clan had ever had. That was followed by a rousing game of LIFE, where Addy beat them all by a mile.

The following night, on the anniversary of their first kiss, Armie fucked him so hard that he could barely remember his own name. And when he came, shuddering and convulsing under Armie, he let out a guttural cry so loud that he was surprised the walls didn’t shake. When Armie rolled off him a couple minutes later, having just spilled his own release so deep into Timmy it felt like it might just stay in there forever, he started chuckling quietly as he flopped onto his back beside him.

“Wha?” He hadn’t even had time to catch his breath, brain still in his post-orgasm fog.

“Nothing.” But when Armie kept snickering quietly, Timmy nudged his shoulders with a huff. “I just think we might need to have that sex talk with Addy after all, because the chances that she didn’t hear that are somewhere around the same as Santa Clause being real.”

Timmy froze, completely mortified at the thought that his youngest daughter may have just overheard her parents having mind-blowing sex in the next room. “Oh my god.” He covered his face in his hands and let out an embarrassed groan, which just made Armie laugh even harder. When he smacked Armie’s arm in annoyance and Armie kept laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard, he couldn’t help but devolve into hysterical laughter himself at the situation.

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s nothing a few years of intensive therapy can’t fix.”

Timmy threw the pillow at Armie as he scurried away from him and into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

On Christmas Eve, the whole family went skating at the lake. They recognized a few of the families they’d come to know over the years, and there were a fresh crop of new ones as well. Addy insisted that Timmy hold her hand the whole time, and he couldn’t imagine ever wanting to let go. Armie alternated between holding her other hand and then switching sides to hold Timmy’s, and Timmy felt his heart overflow with love.

That night at dinner, when Timmy looked around the table at his amazing family, the one that had started 15 years ago right there when Armie had dared to kiss him and change both of their lives forever, he couldn’t think of anything else in the world he wanted more than this for the rest of his life. Somewhere between the endless auditions and flights and public events, he’d forgotten what it was like to just _be_ with his family, with nothing but the sound of the kids’ laughter and the look of adoration in Armie’s eyes that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. If he could freeze a moment in time and keep it with him always, it would be that one.

That night he woke to the sound of an annoying beeping coming from the other side of the bed. He grunted in annoyance, feeling like he’d barely slept at all. Christmas mornings seemed to get earlier every year, and he wasn’t nearly rested enough to be ready for the festivities. When the alarm kept ringing out, he blinked his eyes open to discover that not only was it still completely pitch black out, but that he was alone in the bed, the alarm coming from the phone that was laying where Armie’s warm body should be.

He shot a hand out and fumbled with the buttons on the screen until the sound finally stopped, and as he peered down at the now-silent phone, he saw there was a notification on the screen that read, “Meet me in our spot.”

Blinking at it several times in confusion, he had no idea what was going on or why, but he figured the note must be for him, so he tugged on a pair of sweats and padded out to the living room with a yawn, knowing he would find Armie waiting for him by the fire.

Sure enough, he could just make out the top of Armie’s head, lit up in a soft orange glow from the fire in front of him, as he made his way into the room. “What’s going on, babe? It’s only midnight.”

Armie turned his head and his expression melted into a warm smile. “Come sit. I wanted to give you your Christmas present.”

Timmy stopped a few feet in front of where Armie was sitting, brows furrowing skeptically. “Now? This couldn’t wait until morning, with the kids? And coffee?” Another yawn escaped his throat without warning, and while he was usually all for Armie’s romantic gestures, all he really wanted right now was to be curled up in bed with him for another few hours.

“Nope.” That was all the explanation he got, then Armie was patting the blanket next to him and giving him an expectant look.

Timmy let out a sigh, knowing there was no arguing with Armie when he got like this, and settled in next to him, pulling the blanket up over his knees. “Ok, but it better be a freaking awesome gift.” He grumbled and shuffled closer to Armie, trying to absorb some of his body heat.

Armie just chuckled softly and put one arm around his shoulders, pulling him to slot perfectly into Armie’s side, like he was always meant to be there. “I have a feeling you’ll like it.”

Timmy raised one eyebrow as he tilted his chin up to look at Armie’s face, which was shining with a barely-restrained glee that had him more curious than ever. He watched as Armie’s free hand reached behind him and produced a plain large manilla envelope, setting it on Timmy’s blanket-covered knees. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Timmy looked between the envelope placed over his knees and back up to Armie’s face, trying to figure out what Armie could have possibly gotten him that would require a special middle of the night rendezvous. But Armie just smiled down at him with a look so tender it almost made him ache.

Turning back to the envelope, he turned it over and undid the small metal clasp, reaching a careful hand inside and pulling the contents out as he held his breath in anticipation of what he might find. It was a piece of paper, and when his eyes focused enough to make out what it said, he discovered that it was the deed to the piece of land that his cousin had built the cabin on.

His eyes flicked back up to find Armie’s, confusion plainly written on his face, not understanding what any of this was supposed to mean. But Armie’s smile just grew wider as he simply stated, “Look at the line where it lists the owner.”

His brain completely jumbled with a thousand thoughts, he followed Armie’s instructions and looked back down at the paper in his hand, scanning for the correct line. When his eyes finally landed on it, he let out an audible gasp, finding both his and Armie’s names printed clearly on the line that said “Owner”. Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes as he tried to take in the full meaning of what he was looking at, a thousand emotions going through him all at once.

“Armie, is this…did you…?” He looked back up at Armie, who had tears in his own eyes then, heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought it might explode.

Armie curled the hand that was around his shoulder to come up and stroke his face tenderly. “I wasn’t about to let some stranger come in and take this place away from us. So I called Jeff and asked how much he was selling for, and I offered him ten grand more than that to let us buy it instead. He accepted without a second thought, even refused the extra money. Said he couldn’t really imagine anyone else being as happy here as we would be, anyway.”

Timmy couldn’t stop the first tear from spilling out and sliding down his face, which was quickly wiped away by Armie’s thumb. “I can’t believe you bought this place for us.”

“Timmy, some of the happiest memories of my life were made here. I wasn’t ready to let it go, either. And now we don’t have to.”

A soft sob escaped Timmy’s throat just before he surged up and captured Armie’s lips in a passionate kiss, pouring every bit of love and gratitude he had inside him into it, allowing his lips and tongue to speak the language only the two of them can understand. And Armie heard every word, returning his own secret vow in kind as he gently bit down on Timmy’s lower lip and buried his hand in Timmy’s hair.

When they finally broke apart, panting and flushed, Timmy twined their fingers together and brought their joined hands up to his face, kissing the back of Armie’s knuckles softly. “There’s no one I’d rather grow old with in this beautiful cabin than you.”

Armie’s eyes sparkled in the soft light from the fire, flames dying out to almost nothing. “Good, because this is where I intend to be.” 

Timmy let their joined hands fall back to his lap as he leaned his head on Armie’s shoulder, feeling Armie’s lips nuzzle into his hair and press soft kisses there. “Where _we_ will be. Always.”

His eyelids drooped, body relaxing fully into Armie’s and feeling the kind of warmth that only came from the safety and security of being wrapped in the arms of the man he loved more than anything. He watched as the last flames flickered out in the hearth, leaving only the faint glow of the embers behind. As his eyes slid closed, he thought he heard the sound of Armie’s gentle snoring above him just before he fell into unconsciousness.

When he walked out the front door of the cabin a week later, the car already packed with both the bags and the kids, Timmy turned around and looked back, a soft smile on his face, knowing that this wasn’t the last time he will ever see this place. Armie came up behind him a minute later, laying a gentle hand on his lower back.

“Come on, it’s not goodbye. We’ll have next year, and the year after that, and all the years after that.”

Timmy sighed, leaning into Armie’s touch. “I know, it’s just – “

He was cut off by the honking of the car horn, and when he turned to look, he saw Ford’s impatient face through the windshield. They both chuckled, Armie rolling his eyes and muttering about, “I dunno where he gets his attitude from.” 

Timmy giggled and leaned up on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Armie’s lips. “Can’t imagine.” Armie pinched his side in retaliation before reaching a hand out for Timmy to slip his own into. Walking hand and hand down the steps and towards his beautiful family, Timmy felt a calm settle over him when he thought about all the years to come they would have in this cabin, making new memories and spending time cuddling by the fire until the last embers burn out.


End file.
